Lonely Together
by Cosette Due
Summary: You want a strange pairing? Here you go. Y/CC! Chi Chi needs a shoulder to cry on after Goku dies and Yamcha's there, but he has some problems of his own. Song-fic w/ Barry Manilow's song "Lonely Together". R&R please! *-*


Lonely Together

by Cosette Valjean

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song. The song "Lonely Together" is sung by Barry Manilow (it's a great Napster download! ^-^).

BTW: This takes place about two years _after_ the Cell Saga and Goku has died. This also takes place after Goten is born. If Yamcha/Chi Chi makes you uncomfortable, don't read it! 

  


  


Your eyes are sad

Mine are too

Doesn't take too much to see what we're been through

  


**Knock Knock**

Yamcha went to answer the door. He had just gotten out of the shower and wasn't expecting anybody. The radio from in the bathroom was still on. He opened the door to see Chi Chi crying.

"Chi Chi! What's wrong?" He said, ushering her inside.

"I'm sorry, Yamcha. I just need someone to talk to. I... I..." She managed to get out before she began to cry again.

"You still miss Goku, don't ya?" He asked, pulling her in for a hug.

The only response was a nod into his chest.

  


You lost your baby

Me the same

Ain't it true how love's a hurtin' game?

  


"C'mon, sit down." He started stroking her black hair. "There. It's okay...... it's okay......"

She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. He wiped the final tear away from her face and smiled. He repeated this ritual with her at least twenty times in the past two years.

"Fell a little better?" She nodded. "Good. Where're the boys?" His thoughts automatically turning to her two children, who could take care of themselves but he wanted to check.

"They're at Bulma's house playing with Trunks." 

Yamcha cringed a little at the mention of Bulma's name. "Okay." He answered. 

"Yamcha? Can I ask you a question?" Chi Chi asked meekly.

"Go ahead." 

"Do you ever miss....... Bulma?" She asked, almost afraid to say her name.

He hugged Chi Chi a little closer and sighed. "Yea, Chi Chi, I do. I miss her every day. The biggest mistake of my life was cheating on her, and then letting her get away...."

On the radio, a song that Chi Chi knew came on and she started to cry.

"This is Goku and my favorite song." She sniffled.

"Would you dance with me, then?"

At first, Chi Chi was hesitant. "O...... kay...." She said slowly, letting Yamcha pull her to her feet.

  


Could I have this dance?

May I be so bold?

It's just my arms are empty

And the night is so cold

  


"Bulma and I used to dance like this all the time." Yamcha stated.

"She was very lucky, then, you're an excellent dancer." Chi Chi commented.

"Why, thank you." Yamcha said, smiling. "Was Goku a good dancer? He'd never dance when he was at Roshi's."

Chi Chi sighed. "No. He'd always step on my feet. I'd give the world to have him do it again, though."

Yamcha playfully stepped on Chi Chi's foot. "Better?"

Chi Chi smiled. "You're sweet. A much better dancer, but sweet."

"I tried."

"You did. Thank you. What did Bulma used to do when you two would dance?"

Yamcha blushed. "I'm not going to ask you to do that."

Chi Chi got the message immediately. "Oh! Well, I don't think I'll get into that....."

"Please don't. It...... it still kinda hurts."

Chi Chi hugged him. "It's alright. She still has a place in her heart for you."

  


Wouldn't it be fine being lonely together?

Wouldn't it be fine having a shoulder to share?

Wouldn't it be sad being lonely all alone?

  


The song had finished and the two made their way into the kitchen.

"Wine?" Yamcha asked, not trying to make a move, just trying to comfort.

"Yes, please. Ya know, Goku never liked alcohol much." Chi Chi said, just trying to make conversation.

"Tell me about it! Every time he'd drink he'd OD and get a hangover! It's no wonder he didn't like alcohol!" Yamcha laughed, thinking about how his late friend would be the morning after a kegger. He sighed. "Bulma's funny when she's drunk......."

  


Dry your eyes now

You'll be just fine

We can drown our aching hearts in this glass of wine

Well I hate to say,

What's done is done

It's just two can ease the pain

Much better than one

  


"Yamcha, I just wanna thank you for helping me out these past two years." Chi Chi said as she got ready to go.

"Any time, Chi Chi. It's been hard on all of us. You're no exception. Thanks for stoppin' by. You know you're always welcome here."

"Thanks. Bye Yamcha." Chi Chi said, giving him a hug.

Yamcha closed the door to his apartment and sat down on the couch. He picked up a picture of Bulma and him when they were still together. A happy picture, no hate, no sadness, no Vegeta. A tear slid down his face as he picked up a beer bottle and began to drink his sorrows away.

  


'Cause wouldn't it be sad being lonely all alone?

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
